4th of July Adventure
by Smarty 94
Summary: With Independence Day happening, Kaz and Bree try to have a good time, but must stop Mad Mod from getting rid of it. Meanwhile; the zoo animals celebrate Independence Day with the dinosaurs celebrating it for the first time, but must try to keep their secret from coming out.
1. Mad Mod

At the mansion; Bugs and Spongebob were next to a flag pole and were unfolding a United States flag.

"Of all the idiotic ways we could start Independence Day, it had to be setting up a flag for everyone to see." said Bugs.

Spongebob chuckled.

"Just be glad it's not happening like in the film Independence Day, otherwise we'd have to call Will Smith to stop an alien invasion." said Spongebob.

"Good point." said Bugs.

The flag was unfolded and they put it on the flag pole before raising it up.

The two looked up and put their hands on their hearts.

Sam the Eagle appeared and saw the flag and put his hand on his heart.

"Ah the American Flag. A wonderful sight." said Sam

The Bald Eagle smiled and saw a Red, White, and Blue Car.

"Beautiful." said Sam.

He got in the car and drove off.

"Over patriotic people." said Spongebob.

"I'll tell you who's over patriotic, politicians." said Bugs.

"With Hillary Clinton and Donald Trump at each other's necks, I'd be expecting someone else to be president." said Spongebob.

"Agreed." everyone in the Manor said.

"I agree." said Squidward's House that was walking by.

Bugs became shocked by that.

"Don't worry about that, it's designed after the Easter Island statues." said Spongebob.

"That's what worries me." said Bugs.

Meanwhile at the Lab Rats house; Kaz was operating a Gatling gun and shooting out a bunch of red, white, and blue lights all over the house.

"Independence Day is coming. It better not be like that Will Smith film." said Kaz.

Oliver came by with a sword.

"If it is I WILL SLICE THOSE EVIL ALIENS!" Oliver shouted.

Kaz looked at Oliver.

"Where'd you get a sword?" said Kaz.

"I don't know." said Oliver.

Bree came and was shocked to see this.

"Where did you get a sword from Oliver?" said Bree.

"He doesn't know." said Kaz.

Bree nodded and smiled.

"This'll be the perfect 4th of July." said Bree.

"Yeah." Kaz said as he revealed a very fancy Rolex watch, "I've got a Rolex for the occasion."

However; it flew off, shocking Kaz.

"Hey." said Kaz.

The Rolex appeared on a magnet that Duncan was holding.

The teen smiled.

"Suckers." said Duncan.

He put the watch on a stand full of Rolex watches and turned to a line with lots of humanoid hamsters.

"Get your Rolex's here." said Duncan.

The hamster in front noticed the Rolex's and went to the stand as the other hamsters followed.

The hamsters gave lots of money to Duncan who gave them each a Rolex.

"HEY!" yelled a deep voice.

Duncan turned to a small fox named Finnick who was operating a Popsicle stand.

"You stole my former partner's idea." said Finnick.

Duncan gulped and ran off.

Finnick then noticed Kaz's Rolex and picked it up.

"Sweet, a Rolex." said Finnick.

Kaz appeared and he was mad.

"Hey, that's my Rolex." said Kaz.

Finnick became shocked.

"Uh oh." said Finnick.

Kaz is mad.

He started burning up Finnick with his fire powers, making the fox scream in pain.

Duncan returned and stole a Popsicle before placing two dollars on the stand and walked off.

"You stole my watch." said Kaz.

"No I didn't, I found it." said Finnick.

"Liar." said Kaz.

He continued to burn up Finnick before returning to his home.

Bree looked at her boyfriend and is mad.

"Of all the bad things you've done, animal abuse must be on top of your list." said Bree.

"It's not the worse thing I've done." said Kaz.

 **Cutaway Gag**

A man named Clark Kent walked into a phone booth and came out as Superman.

"Time to save some innocent lives." said Superman.

Kaz then appeared with some Kryptonite and Superman became shocked.

"Shit." said Superman.

He then fell on the ground very weak.

Kaz noticed it.

"Uh oh." said Kaz.

He then pulled out a chisel and started chiseling down words that said 'If lost, please return to Lex Luthor'.

Kaz placed it down and ran off.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"He's right, that is terrible." said Oliver.

Skylar who walked by heard this and is shocked.

"You left Kryptonite with Superman?" said Skylar.

"To be fair I did leave the blame on Lex Luthor. Who better to take the fall then one of the Man of Steel's worst enemies." said Kaz.

Skylar nodded at Kaz's point.

"Good point." she said.

Bree groaned.

"It's hard to believe that someone was willing to have a evil businessman take a fall for-"Bree said before noticing Kaz was gone, "Where'd Kaz go?"

"His bedroom. He's watching a film called Smosh the Movie." said Oliver.

Skylar and Bree became confused.

"What?" said Skylar.

"It's about two dudes who travel into Youtube in order to change a video that surfaces on the internet." said Oliver.

The two girls nodded.

Meanwhile in an unknown location Mad Mod is mad that it's the 4th of July again.

"Independence Day, what a terrible holiday. It's only a day created by the media to make it very interesting." said Mad Mod.

The Evil British Villain walked around his lair and thought of something.

"If I can get rid of this awful holiday then everyone will suffer and I can take over." said Mad Mod and smirked, "And I know just how to do it."

He started laughing evilly but started coughing.

Mad Mod pulled out a lozenge, put it in his mouth before he continued to laugh evilly.


	2. Dinosaur's First Independence Day

At the Toon City Zoo; Baloo was blowing up lots of red, blue, and white balloons.

Bageerah was watching him.

"I got to hand it to you Baloo, you always out do yourself." said Bageerah.

Baloo turned to his enclosure mate.

"You have no idea." said Baloo.

Surley and Buddy Rat were setting up some type of bouncy house.

"Man I can't wait for the 4th of July." said Surley.

Shere Khan who was getting a Grill out looked at the Purple Squirrel.

"You said it." said The Tiger. "The Fire Works are my favorite."

Littlefoot came out and saw all the animals setting up.

"What is this?" said Littlefoot.

Surley turned to the long neck dino.

"We're setting up for Independence Day." said Surley.

Littlefoot became confused.

"What's Independence Day?" said Littlefoot.

All the Animals stopped and looked at the Long Neck

"Wait, you don't know what Independence Day is?" said SHere Khan.

"Not really." said Littlefoot.

Surley went to Shere Khan.

"Exctinct for 65 million years." said Surley.

"Oh yeah." said Shere Khan.

Baloo went to Shere Khan and smiled.

"We really should teach the Dinosaurs what Independence Day is so they can get to know it and celebrate it with us." said Baloo

Bageerah smiled at that and went to Baloo.

"Baloo of all the crazy ideas you thought of I have to admit that idea is one I can agree with." said Bageerah.

"I'll bet." said Baloo.

The group of animals went into the dinosaur house.

Later; the whole story of Independence day came out.

"Wait, there's a movie called Independence day?" said Cera.

"Yes and trust me its nothing like that." said Kion.

Simba looked at his son.

"What? I like those alien Movies." said Kion.

The animals groaned and turned to the dinosaurs.

"Independence Day is a day celebrating America's birthday." said Boog.

"One tradition is that there has to be a parade with people throwing out tons of candy." said the white tiger.

"And a Cook Out" said Timon.

"Even fireworks at nighttime." said Shere Khan, "They're those exploding things."

The dinosaurs looked at each other.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well have our first Independence Day." said Grandpa Longneck.

"But if it turns out like in that film, we'd better call Will Smith." said Pumbaa.

Everyone looked at him.

"What, no one wants to be involved in an alien invasion." said Pumbaa.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Fair enough." said Sid.

"Agreed." said Bunga.

Eddie thought of something.

"Hey, how about we have a cook out here?" said Eddie.

Simba roared.

"No, we can't do anything that'll lead to suspicion. It has to be to a minimum." said Simba.

"Oh come on, the Zoo will be closed and its a rare chance for us to be out." said Sid.

"Yeah, what do we have to lose?" said Peaches.

"I could think of several things." said the black with orange stripes tiger.

Jost turned to the tiger.

"You're one to talk Che." said Jost.

The Black Tiger now known as Che groaned.

"Herbivore." said Che.

Surley went to the zoo entrance and looked around and saw no one.

"It's clear." said Surley.

Everyone smiled at that.

"Alright, we need lots of food and a barbecue." said Simba.

Baloo pulled out a driver's license.

"Way ahead of you." said Baloo.

Chomper is shocked.

"What all do you have?" said Chomper.

Baloo did some thinking.

"I've got a plane, a flying license, human clothes, a driver's license, lots of stuff." said Baloo.

Manny is shocked.

"Is there anything you don't have?" said Manny.

"Common sense." said Baloo.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Another thing he doesn't have is dignity." said Bageerah.

The group looked outside and saw a firetruck going by with lots of people tossing out lots of candy.

Sid noticed one thing.

"Hey a Snicker's bar." said Sid.

Peaches sighed at her Uncle.

"Why did Dad even put up with you?" said Peaches.

"He was very clingy. He still is." said Manny.

Baloo walked off and returned in his Talespin outfit.

"Alright, I'm ready to go shopping." said Baloo.

"Just as soon as you put pants on." said Simba.

Baloo looked at his legs.

"Pants are uncomfortable." said Baloo.

Everyone just stared at the sloth bear.

"What?" asked Baloo.


	3. Mad Mod's Plan

In Kaz's room; Kaz was watching the Smosh movie.

He was laughing.

"This is a very good parody of Pokemon. Even though it's a reference to their deleted video." said Kaz.

A Knock was heard at the door and Kaz was confused.

"Great, not 30 minutes into this film, and already someone's knocking." said Kaz.

He paused the movie and went to his door.

"Who is it?" said Kaz.

"Room service." said a voice.

Kaz scoffed.

"No one's falling for that." said Kaz, "We're living in a Donald Davenport building without paying any rent or for room service."

The voice sighed.

"Just let me in Kaz." said the voice.

Kaz shook his head and opened the door, revealing that it was Bree.

"Okay, better then what I was thinking it would be." said Kaz.

Bree became confused.

"What were you thinking was at the door?" said Bree.

"Superman." said Kaz.

Bree sighed.

"Still worried he'll find out you were the culprit?" saiid Bree.

"In a way." said Kaz.

Bree smiled and hugged Kaz.

"Kaz it was an accident. I mean how was anyone to know you had Cryptonite?' Bree asked.

"I know." said Kaz.

Bree turned to the TV.

"So you're watching this film on your own?" said Bree.

"Yeah, I invited Shaggy and Scooby over here to watch it, but knowing those two, they're probably distracted by a jelly fondue place, or an All you can Eat sushi bar." said Kaz.

At an All you can Eat sushi bar; Shaggy and Scooby were dipping lots of sushi into a fondue bowl full of strawberry jelly.

"Like this is the best thing to ever happen." said Shaggy.

"Reah, jelly and sushi." Scooby said before doing his signature laugh.

Back at the Elite Force base; Bree smiled.

"That might be true. How about I watch it with you?" Asked Bree.

"Knock yourself out." said Kaz.

Bree sat down on the bed.

"So what do I need to know?" said Bree.

"Well, Ian Hecox is a slacker who spends most of his time watching Youtube videos with one of them being of a woman who get's her butt massaged who he has a crush on, Anthony Padilla is a pizza delivery man making tons of money. Just before their five year high school reunion, an embarrassing video of Anthony getting a microphone stuck in his butt surfaces on Youtube, and I'm pretty sure you can fill in the blanks." said Kaz.

Bree nodded.

"Alright." said Bree.

"Yeah, this film makes me laugh." said Kaz.

Meanwhile with Mad Mod he is building a machine for his plan to get rid of the 4th of July.

"Yes, using this thing, I'll be able to rid the holiday of Independence Day." said Mad Mod.

He then did some thinking.

"Probably by way of that Will Smith film." said Mad Mod.

The evil creep laughed.

He then started coughing.

"Dammit." said Mad Mod.

He pulled out a cough drop and put it in his mouth.

"Better." said Mad Mod.

He then continued to laugh, but was interrupted by a whistling sound.

He turned to a factory work whistle blowing.

"Coffee break." said Mad Mod.


	4. Baloo Barbecue

With Baloo; he parked a semi pick up truck at a Home Depot, taking up lots of parking space and got out.

He walked into the store and went to a bunch of barbecues.

"Okay, need to find one that can cook for lots of animal's at once." said Baloo.

He looked around.

He saw a six burner barbecue and approached it.

"A six burner barbecue. Now this is what I'm talking about." said Baloo.

He saw a flat bed and grabbed it before grabbing a boxed up six burner barbecue and putting it on the flat bed.

The Sloth Bear smiled and hummed The Bare Necessities.

He went to a check out stand and some worker scanned the bar code with a bar code scanning gun.

"That'll be $699.99." said the worker.

Baloo pulled out a credit card and slid it on the card machine.

"Enjoy." said the worker.

Baloo smiled.

"Oh I will and thank you." He said.

He walked over to the truck and loaded the grill into it before pushing the flatbed away.

Baloo pulled out a piece of paper with a list of lots of stuff to get.

"Barbecue,"Baloo said before marking it off with a pen, "check. I just need to get lots of meet, fruit, veg, fireworks, a Blu Ray player, a cop of Zootopia, and bootlegged copies of Ratchet and Clank, Angry Birds movie, and Finding Dory."

The Bear smiled.

"Luckily I know where to get the bootlegged movies." said Baloo.

Later; Baloo was talking to an angry Duke Weaslton.

"What do you mean you won't give me what I want?" said Baloo.

"Because you didn't pay me for the bootlegged copy of the live action Jungle Book film, and there is no way you'll get me to give you the films you want this time." said Duke.

Later; the two were in Mr. Big's office with some polar bears and Mr. Big himself.

"Ice him." said Mr. Big.

"AAAHHHHH!" Duke screamed.

The polar bears opened up a floor board, revealing lots of ice.

"Cant we talk about this?" said Duke.

"I doubt it." said Baloo, "I've got stuff to do."

"Ice this weasel." said Mr. Big.

The Polar Bear nodded and Duke is scared.

"I think I wet myself." he said.

Duke turned to Baloo.

"What bootlegged film's did you say you wanted?" said Duke.

"Finding Dory." said Baloo and turned to one Polar Bear. "Nice Business you do huh Cuz?"

The one polar bear nodded.

Baloo turned to Mr. Big.

"What, just because I'm a sloth bear and he's a polar bear, it doesn't mean we're not related in a way." said Baloo.

"True." said Mr Big.

At the zoo; Boog and Sid were setting up some tables.

"Man I'm telling you Boog this gonna be great." said Sid

The Brown Bear nodded and smiled.

"Let's hope Baloo gets everything." said Boog.

The same crow appeared.

"I hope it's soon, I'm getting hungry." said the crow.

Boog and Sid became shocked.

"Seriously, you're still hanging around here?" said Boog.

"The wife kicked me out of my nest and filed for divorce." said the crow.

Boog is shocked.

"Seriously?" said Boog.

"I even tried to move in with a friend of mine, but he had a lot of Kevin Hart films. That black guy is a terrible comedian." said the crow.

Sid became mad.

"To hell with what you think." said Sid, "Kevin Hart is a comedy genius."

"Yeah, Kevin Hart is the king of comedy." said Boog.

"But because of there being kids in this zoo, we have to wait till they're asleep before watching any of his films." said Sid.

The crow groaned.

"Do you have any films that don't have Kevin Hart?" said the crow.

"The Princess Bride. But Kevin Hart was in elementary school when that film was released." said Boog.

"Agreed." Said Kion.

The crow turned to Kion.

"Stay out of this Kion, this has nothing to do with you." said the crow.

"It does when you hate on Kevin Hart, Crow." said Kion.

The crow known as Crow groaned.

"Could I help it if black comedian's are terrible?" said Crow.

However; a rocket firework hits Crow and went way up into the sky before exploding.

Everyone became shocked and turned to Shere Kahn.

"Sorry." said Shere Kahn, "I thought that was a small firework."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Also, his Kevin Hart statement was mean." said Shere Kahn.


	5. Defeat Mad Mod

Back at the Elite Force hideout; Kaz and Bree were exiting Kaz's room.

Bree was laughing.

"I told you it would be a funny film." said Kaz.

"I enjoyed the fact that Anthony was talking to WWE star Stone Cold Steve Austin." said Bree.

Kaz laughed.

"Yeah and there is another series called SMOSH Babies." said Kaz.

"You know, the Smosh video I really enjoy was Justin Bieber Hit's Puberty (Never Say Never 2)." said Bree, "I mean who even likes Justin Bieber?"

"Ian sure did good impersonating Bieber and giving him a bad singing voice." said Kaz, "You know what I just thought of, why didn't we do any of this stuff together before?"

Bree nodded.

"No idea." said Bree.

The two went to the balcony and saw a bunch of UFO's outside.

They became shocked.

"Great, the first Independence Day fic, and already there's an Independence Day reference." said Kaz.

Bree is shocked by this.

"What is wrong with these people?" said Bree.

"No idea." so as a Voice.

Bree and Kaz turned and saw Donald.

The two became shocked.

"Mr. Davenport, what're you doing here?" said Kaz.

"I'm trying to figure out who's starting this invasion. Also to find out who destroyed my glamour shot, my tennis trophy, and my glamour shot of my tennis trophy." said Donald.

Bree groaned.

"Predictable." said Bree.

Even Kaz nodded.

Soon laughter is heard and everyone saw Mad Mod.

"Who is this creep?" said Kaz.

Mad Mod turned to the heroes.

"It is I, the most greatest person the fashion industry and comedian's have to offer. Mad Mod." said Mad Mod.

Everyone just stared at him.

"He's not that funny." said Bree.

"Kenan Thomspon's the true funny guy." said Kaz.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At Long Arm's lab; he was on a stage as Sideswipe and Windblade's two minicon children were looking up at him.

"So I was in a search and rescue squad back on Cybertron, and we're talking about who'll appear in the years sexiest Cybertronian search and rescue squad calendar, a firetruck is thinking he will, a cop has his dream, a helicopter is hoping so, me however, I'm having doubts about it since I've got a towing hook on by back in robot mode, but the guy next to me, a bulldozer who reminds me of John Cena seemed like a perfect candidate. So I'm all like, 'Yep, he's going to be on the calender'." said Long Arm.

The two minicon's laughed.

"Now here's my impression of Steve Harvey." Long Arm said before speaking like Steve Harvey, "Better connsult with my face chart."

He walked over to a chart with six different faces of Long Arm and looked at the faces.

"Better do my number six face." said Long Arm.

He looked to his left and down a bit very shocked.

The two minicon's laughed.

Then the red minicon raised his hand.

"Uncle Long Arm, how is it that you don't have a mouth yet your cheeks flash whenever you talk?" said the red minicon.

Long Arm chuckled.

"That is a story for another time." said Long Arm.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Donald became shocked.

"That wasn't Kenan Thompson. That was a tow truck robot that sounds like Kenan Thompson." said Donald.

"If we did use the real Kenan Thompson in that cutaway gag or in this fic, we would be in so much trouble." said Kaz.

Donald nodded.

"Excuse me, but can you get your talking over with, I want to get rid of Independence Day with an Independence Day reference." said Mad Mod.

Everyone shook their heads.

"He's so full of himself." said Donald.

"Takes one to know one." said Bree.

"I'll tell you who's so full of himself, Thor." said Kaz.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At a forest; the god of thunder Thor was destroying lots of Ultron bots with his hammer.

He destroyed two bots before kissing his muscles.

"I am mighty." said Thor.

The God of Thunder laughed and destroyed another Ultron Bot

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"He is so full of himself." said Mad Mod.

Everyone nodded.

Kaz then shot a fireball from his hands and burned up Mad Mod's clothing until it was revealed that he was in Depends adult diapers.

Everyone became shocked.

"Adult diapers?" said Kaz.

The villain is pissed.

He pulled out a blaster.

"Eat fusion." said Mad Mod.

He shot at the group who huddled in fear, but weren't hit.

Bree opened her eyes and saw Superman in front of them.

"Not so fast Mad Mod." said Superman.

Mad Mod became shocked.

"It's Superman." said Mad Mod.

Kaz became shocked.

"I'm dead." said Kaz.

"You think you can make Independence Day no more?" said Superman.

Mad Mod became shocked.

"How did you know?" said Mad Mod.

"Super hearing." said Donald.

Mad Mod turned to Donald.

"Not you, the Man of Steel." said Mad Mod.

"I know." said Donald.

Mad Mod groaned.

"Unbelievable, some idiot who knows to much about Craptonians." Mad Mod said under his breathe.

Superman became mad.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" yelled Superman.

The Biritish Villain smirked.

"I know." He said.

Superman then lifted up Mad Mod and punched him very hard, sending him flying into an active volcano.

"I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!" The Villain shouted.

Kaz, Bree, and Donald were shocked.

"Well that takes care of that problem." said Donald.

However; Superman grabbed Kaz by the shirt and held him off the ground.

"And as for you Kryptonite feind." said Superman.

Kaz gulped.

"Here it comes." said Kaz.

Bree also gulped.

"I forgive you for leaving kryptonite with me." said Superman.

Kaz became shocked.

"Seriously? I framed Lex Luthor for leaving it with you." said Kaz.

"To be fair, I would have blamed him first if you hadn't of left that forged confession." said Superman.

Bree became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Bree.

"Yeah, I would have." said Superman.

He then dropped Kaz on the ground.

"I'll let you off with a warning this time." Superman said before flying off.

Kaz, Bree, and Donald looked on in shock.

Kaz turned to Bree.

"Want to watch a bunch of Smosh videos on Youtube?" said Kaz.

Bree smiled at her boyfriend.

"Ok." said Bree and the two walked off.

Donald was just confused.

"Do I have to take care of this mess on my own?" said Donald.

Oliver who was walking by heard Donald.

"Yes you do." said Oliver.


	6. Zoodependence Day

With Baloo; he walked into a Wal Mart and grabbed a shoping cart.

"Alright, now to find the food." said Baloo.

His stomach growled.

"Right after a quick lunch." Baloo said.

He turned and saw a McDonalds built in the same building as the Wal Mart he's in.

"Huh, what a coincidence." said Baloo.

He walked into the McDonalds and got in line.

Everyone saw Baloo.

"What kind of person are you?" asked one person in line.

"Humanoid animal." said Baloo.

The person scoffed.

"Yeah right." he said.

Baloo pointed to some blue jeans he was wearing.

"I've got pants on, don't I?" said Baloo.

The Person was shocked and nodded.

"Point taken." He said.

Baloo went to the counter.

"Can I help you?" said the McDonald's worker.

"Yeah, I'll take 32 big macs, 9 20 piece mcnuggets, and a large chocolate milkshake." said Baloo.

The worker became shocked.

"Seriously?" said the worker.

"I've got diabeties." said Baloo.

The Worker nodded.

He typed stuff down.

"That'll be about-"The worker said before Baloo put a hundred dollar bill on the counter, "right."

Baloo smiled.

"Alright." said Baloo.

He grabbed a receipt and walked off.

Back at the zoo; Crow returned.

"Wow, that was very hot." said Crow.

The adult animals groaned.

"How is he still standing?" said McSquizzy.

Suddenly; a hawk named Tiberius appeared.

"I could say a few reasons." said Tiberius.

The animals looked at the hawk and smiled.

"Hey, it's Tiberius." said Bageerah.

Crow became shocked.

"Seriously? You favor a falcon over me?" said Crow.

"I'm a hawk." said Tiberius.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's a fancy way of saying falcon." said Crow.

The falcon is mad.

"I can dive down at 200 miles per hour, and have one of the largest wingspans of any birds. Do not tempt me." said Tiberius.

The crow became mad.

"I've been with these guys for months now." said Crow.

"You've been trespassing in the zoo for months." said Simba.

"Hey I'm a pet of the Zoo Owner." said the crow.

The animals became shocked.

"Seriously?" said Topsy.

"Yeah humans keep crows as pets." said Crow.

"What kind, the kind that don't have any other animal better to get?" said Reiley.

The crow is mad.

"Don't make me come over there." said Crow.

Ian walked between the beaver and crow.

"You'll have to go through me first." said Ian.

Crow looked up and became shocked before crapping out a ton of eggs.

Everyone looked at Crow.

"Seriously?" said Tiberius.

"I get nervous." said Crow.

Everyone nodded.

Back with Baloo; he walked out of the McDonalds while drinking the milkshake.

He then tossed the milkshake in a garbage can.

"That hit the spot." said Baloo.

He then went to get what he needed.

Later; he had a crap load of stuff in his cart and appeared at a check stand where a Tetramand was working.

He saw the groceries and became shocked.

"Holy crap." the Tetramand said sounding like the late Peter Boyle.

The other Cashiers saw this as well and are beyond shocked.

Later; Baloo was packing the semi pick up trucks trailer.

"Now this is how Independence Day should be." said Baloo.

He grabbed a huge bottle rocket and looked at it.

"With a very awesome firework." said Baloo.

The Sloth Bear laughed.

He placed the bottle rocket in the trailer before closing it up.

He walked into the truck before driving off.

At the Wal Mart all the workers just stared in shocked.

"That is so much to look at." said one of the workers.

Back at the zoo; all the animals were setting up a bunch of small bottle rockets.

Kiara was keeping watch for Baloo.

She then saw the pick up truck Baloo was driving and saw it being parked in the back.

Kirara turned to the other animals.

"Baloo's back." said Kiara.

Baloo got out of the truck and opened up the trailer.

The Black Panther saw this and is shocked and impressed.

"Baloo you have done it again." said Bagheera.

"Yeah, I started wearing pants." said Baloo.

The panther groaned.

"Not that, the ammount of stuff you managed to get." said Bagheera.

"That to." said Baloo.

The Dinosaurs are shocked and Grandma Longneck smiled.

"This should be the best first Independence Day ever." said Grandma Longneck.

Later; a huge cookout was happening.

All the Animals were having fun and Chomper was eating a Bee called Charizard.

Chomper burped.

Surley and Buddy were hopping around in their bouncy house.

"This is fun." said Buddy.

"BEST INDEPENDENCE DAY EVER!" yelled Surley.

Baloo got the bottle rocket he bought ready to launch.

Shere Khan is shocked.

"Wow, that's the biggest bottle rocket I've ever seen." said Shere Khan.

"So far." said Baloo.

"All we need now is a lighter or some matches." said Bagheera.

Chomper smiled and pulled out a lighter.

"Way ahead of you." said Chomper.

Baloo grabbed the lighter and turned it on before lighting all the fireworks, setting them off and going into the sky, exploding into the American flag and words that say Happy Independence Day that's nothing like that Will Smith film.

"Now that's a firework." said Shere Khan.

The dino's laughed.

"So these are fireworks?" said Grandpa Longneck.

"So much sky fire." said Petrie.

"I wonder how far that could be seen." said Topsy.

In New Orleans; a teenage girl named Mina and her pets Bunnicula, a Chester Cat, and Harold Dog were watching fireworks and saw the fireworks that Baloo lit in the sky.

Chester screeched in fear and hid behind Chester.

Mina laughed.

"Don't be such a scardy cat Chester." said Mina.

Harold turned to Chester.

"She got you good Chester." said Harold.

Bunnicula laughed as Chester turned to the vampire rabbit angrily.

"Don't make me get the garlic on this Independence Day that's nothing like that Will Smith film." said Chester.


	7. Independence Day Fireworks

Outside the mansion; Sonic in werehog form was carrying a very huge bottle rocket.

He then set it down and adjusted it a bit.

The hedgehog in werehog form pulled out his iPad and looked at a picture before pushing the bottle to the left a bit.

The Humanoid WereHog smiled.

"Yeah, that'll do." said Sonic.

He pushed the moon button on his werehog morpher and turned back to normal.

He grabbed the fuse and walked off.

Gwen came by and saw this.

"500 dollars for a bottle rocket." said Gwen.

"The best 500 dollars I spent." said Sonic.

He walked next to Kaz who had a flame hand ready.

Kaz lit the fuse and all the residents even the Autobots put on some shades.

"This will be cool." said Grimlock.

"Oh yeah, bring on the magic." said Sideswipe.

The fuse went to the rocket, but it didn't go off.

Everyone became confused.

Daffy went to the rocket and inspected it.

He grabbed the firework and it went off before flying into the air with Daffy still holding it.

The firework then exploded, making a bunch of red, blue, and white explosions that made the American flag.

"Yep, best five hundred dollars I spent." said Sonic.

"Will Daffy be ok?" asked Chase.

"Who cares if he does we can have roast fireworks duck." said Oliver.

Kaz and Bree were to busy watching a video called I Killed the Tooth fairy on Youtube.

"Yeah, Anthony killed the tooth fairy?" said Bree.

"It's funny to see that Ian sleeps with a brick in his pillow." said Kaz.

Bree laughed and Charmcaster came and saw what they were doing.

"Smosh?" said Charmcaster.

"We got addicted." said Bree.

"You know what I've always wondered?" said Kaz.

The two women turned to Kaz.

"What?" said Bree.

"Do the Angry Birds celebrate anything similar to Independence Day?" said Kaz.

On the Island of the Angry Birds; Terrence had a slingshot aimed in the air and was about to launch a crate filled with lit boxes of TNT.

Terrence growled.

Red saw this and smiled and looked at Stella.

"This'll be the best Pig Blasting Day ever." said Red.

He then sniffed himself.

"Though for some reason I still smell like hedgehog urine." said Red.

Chuck also sniffed.

"Me too." said Chuck.

Red turned to Terrance.

"Fire away." said Red.

Terrence let go of the sling shot, launching all the explosives to Piggy island.

"Is that even wise?" said Stella.

Red turned to Stella.

"They stole a bunch of unborn children and tried to eat them." said Red.

Stella did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Stella.

Back at the mansion; the firework went off.

Kaz pulled out the DVD copy of Smosh the Movie.

"Anyone want to see the Smosh movie?" said Kaz.

"Let me answer it by way of Smosh video A Real Ouija Board." said Sonic.

He then pulled out an Ouija Board and put the board magnifying glass on the board to words that said 'Hell Freaking Yeah'.

"HELL FREAKING YEAH!" Sonic yelled before moving the glass to the word 'bitch', "BITCH!"


End file.
